A New Beginning
by Amy The Dark One
Summary: Cheyenne's life sucked until she met the doctor then her life turned around. Not good with the summary11Th Doctor X OC


I dont own doctor who all i own is my oc

I live in a small trailer park with my mom and her new boyfriend. My mom works late at night, so i am home alone with what ever guy she's into now. I have lost track of how many guys she been with,there's a new one every week. So it a Friday night and i am home alone with one of my mothers drunk boyfriends. I am snuggled in my bed with a book when the boom of thunder makes me jump. The book files out of my hand and hits the bedroom door. The sound of foot steps on the stairs are followed by curse words.

I jump up and i retrieve my book. I try to run back to my bed but i am too slow. My bedroom door is flung open and a very drunk Eric is standing in the door frame. This is not good. When Eric is drunk he`s abusive and the most horrible person i have ever known.

"How many... You know what i am done talking with you. Its time for you to learn whos boss around here." Eric slurred.

He makes his way towards me and i try to get around him so i can get to the door. I am almost out of my room when he grabs me by my red hair and he drags me back in. He throws me against my dresser and he locks my door. I try to get up but Eric kicks me i the stomach making me fall back to the ground.

"You are a worthless piece of shit. Your not worthy of any ones kindness or love. No one loves you and that's how its going to be until the day you die." Eric says as he repeatedly kicks me.

He begins to get tired and he stops. He leaves me there laying in a pool of my own blood. I get up slowly and I make my way to my bathroom. I undress and I take a shower. I have new bruises over my old ones. I wash away the blood and i pull out my blade. I make little cuts into wrist and tears fall down my face.

"Why do I have to live this way. I haven't done anything to deserve this. " I say to my self.

I begin to feel numb and I get out of the shower. I put on an over size sweat shirt and shorts. I put my long red hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Things are never going to get better" I said looking out my bedroom window.

I open the window and jump out. I land on the wet grass with my bear feet. The rain had slowed down to a light sprinkle. I look up at the stars and a few rain drops land on my face. The night sky is so gorgeous.

I make my way towards the park a few streets over. The park is empty at this time of night and the moon is the only thing giving off light. I make my way over to the swings and I swing for a few. But then my vision begins to blur as tears fall down my cheek.

"Why! Why! Why! Does this have to happen to me of all people." I say as I wipe my tears away.

I look back up at the night sky and i see a shooting star.

"I wish i could be happy." I say with new tears.

I close my eyes and I let out a sigh. I get off the swing and I start to head back home,mom should be there by now. There is a flash of red and orange light from behind me. I turn around just as something crashed in to the earth from the sky. I am sent flying back from the large mass of wind.

"What the hell was that" I say standing up and I brushing the dirt off.

I walk closer to the object. It looks like some kind of phone booth but its blue and it has police call box above the door. The police box was smoking and there was some kind of light illuminating from it. The box was laying on its side and then the door opened. A British man pops out of the box. He is wearing a brown coat and he has a red bow tie. I just stare at the man as he gets out of the box and he makes his way to me.

"Wow that something" the man said with a laugh

"Are you all right " I asked.

"Yes I am more then all right. That was really something though. By the way I am The Doctor." He said still laughing.

"I am Cheyenne and doctor who" i asked and laughing a little myself.

"That is the greatest question asked but for another time maybe. Want to see something amazing."

"Sure" I said with a laugh and he grabbed my hand pulling me to the blue box.


End file.
